C O O K I N G
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: FFC Five-Fic-First. SeiyaAkane — Sesi memasak gratis, dibumbui sedikit pertengkaran, namun tak lupa keharmonisan turut menyertai.


**C.O.O.K.I.N.G**  
© dilia shiraishi

**Kitchen Princess **/** Kitchen no Ohime-sama**  
©** Miyuki Kobayashi **_and_** Natsumi Ando **/ KODANSHA LTD.

* * *

.

Gadis di sana menggerutu sembari menggembungkan pipi, "Kau yang tidak pernah mau mencoba mengajarkanku masak, Seiya. Jadi bukan salahku kalau dapurmu berantakan."

Yang diajak bicara memutar bola mata mencoba sabar, "Yeah, yeah. Teruslah menyalahkan orang…"

"―aku tidak bilang itu salahmu, kok." Ia masih tak mau kalah.

-

Sekali lagi sebuah putaran mata, "Oke, _fine_. Mulai besok kuajari kau!"

.

* * *

ONE :** C for Chocolate Cake.**

.

.

Akane berkali-kali mengelap wajahnya yang mulai berlepotan adonan, hingga lama-lama membuat Seiya jengah. Cepat-cepat diambil alihnya mangkuk besar berisi cokelat itu dari tangan Akane, seraya memicingkan mata pada gadis tersebut, "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Mengaduk saja tidak becus." Dia mengelus-ngelus pelan bagian bawah mangkuk itu. Menyayangkan nasib malang sang mangkuk harus disentuh kasar oleh gadis yang mengaku model, tapi tingkah laku tercermin layaknya kuli.

Akane mencibir dari keterpakuannya ketika si mangkuk direbut tiba-tiba, "Cih. Kalau aku bisa melakukannya, aku tak akan pernah minta kau ajari memasak, Seiya!" helaan napas sejenak, "Kalau kau memang tak niat mengajariku juga tidak apa. Biar kuhancurkan lagi dapurmu sampai tak berbentuk!!"

Mendengar seruan bernada penuh ancaman tadi, mau tidak mau membuat Seiya bergidik juga. Bagaimanapun dia sangat amat mencintai dapurnya. Tapi gadis ini juga sama penting bagi dirinya. Kalau begitu memang dia harus mendahulukan kepentingan bersama dibanding ego, tampaknya... Demi menjaga keutuhan dapur juga, sih…

"Ya ya ya… Oke, aku tidak akan banyak komentar lagi. Tapi tolong lakukan dengan hati-hati, Akane. Kau bahkan hampir seperti ingin menghancurkan mangkuk adonan, dan bukan mengaduk isi dalamnya. Padahal ini hanya untuk membuat _cake_ cokelat."

"Kau baru saja bilang tak akan banyak komentar."

Seiya terbengong sejenak sebelum menghela napas. Dalam hati menguatkan diri untuk sabar. Gadis ini betul-betul merepotkan dan pintar ngeles.

"Iya iya! Aku hanya memberi saran! Masak itu bukan cuma tentang mengaduk adonan, memotong sayuran, atau menggoreng daging, tahu. Tapi lebih pada niat membuatnya dan kesenangan hatimu ketika menghasilkan daya cipta." Tuturnya membuang muka frustasi. Tak berharap banyak Akane akan mengerti apa yang ia katakan atau tidak.

"_I'll try my best, dude_." Balas Akane sengit.

Helaan napas lagi. Benar kan, dia tidak mengerti.

"Lakukan semaumu lah!"

.

Situasi berjalan agak lancar saat Seiya mencoba menurunkan tekanan darahnya yang sudah hampir melebihi batas normal. Diingatnya lagi bahwa Akane memang sangat awam di dunia masak. Mungkin yang paling bisa dibuatnya hanyalah air―uh, kalau Seiya berani bicara langsung seperti ini, dia pasti sudah mati, ngomong-ngomong―.

Entah mengapa Seiya jadi ingin lebih mempertanyakan pada dirinya lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia tertarik pada gadis macam Akane, yang memasak mie instan pun masih terciprat air panas? Padahal ia dan Akane begitu berbeda. Dia―bisa dibilang― adalah juru masak nomor satu di Jepang, sementara Akane? Dia… cuma penikmat makanan. Tanpa mengerti bagaimana cara menyajikannya hingga layak disantap. Selain itu dalam hidupnya, Seiya selalu menanamkan bahwa tipe gadis yang ia sukai tentu harus bisa memasak. Mungkin seperti Najika. Atau para _chef_ cewek lain di luar sana. Tapi bukan dia. Bukan cewek galak seperti dia. Seperti Akane.

Mendadak Seiya jadi pusing sendiri memikirkan hal ini. Sangat membingungkan.

Yah, memang sudah seharusnya ia tak usah terlalu dalam berpikir tentang bagaimana-bagaimana tadi. Toh, jodoh dipertemukan oleh takdir. Bukan masalah ia jago masak atau tidak, kan? Asal bisa cocok dan mengerti satu sama lain, maka semua akan terlihat menyenangkan.

Lagipula di beberapa novel yang pernah ia baca―ya, Seiya pun membaca novel, saudara-saudara― suatu pasangan berakhir bersama justru sebab perbedaannya. Karena berbeda, mereka bisa mengisi satu sama lain. Menambal kekurangan yang tidak dipunyai pasangannya dengan kelebihan.

Tanpa sadar Seiya jadi tersenyum. Semangat mengajari Akane kembali muncul jika mengingat hal tersebut. "Kenapa senyum-senyum? Mendadak gila?" terdengar suara gadis yang sedari tadi muncul di benaknya lewat telinga. Cowok itu otomatis menoleh. Terlihat kurang jelas menangkap omongan sang gadis pujaan.

"Ha?"

Mendesah, Akane memutuskan tidak memperpanjang urusan. Ia menggeleng, "Tidak kenapa-napa. Hanya bingung bagaimana langkah selanjutnya." Ia menunjuk adonan cokelat sudah tercampur merata dalam mangkuk di tangan.

"Ah!" tepukan di kening, "Iya juga," dan selanjutnya Seiya menginstruksikan langkah-langkah menyempurnakan adonan cokelat itu pada Akane. Bagaimana ia harus menambahkan secuil garam, atau bagaimana dia mesti menumpahkan seluruh isi adonan pada sebuah wadah, kemudian memasukkannya dalam oven.

Tatkala semua sudah selesai, mereka berdua sama-sama menghela napas lega. Saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum mulai tertawa, "Hahaha! Mukamu belepotan cokelat tuh!" ditunjuknya wajah Akane yang dihiasi beberapa _spot_ lumuran cokelat.

"Wooo! Sendirinya tampang tak beres begitu. Lihat, bahkan ada cairan madu di pipimu." Akane beranjak mengambil tisu dari saku rok, lalu segera menyeka noda di wajah tampan Seiya. "Nah, begitu lebih baik." Ia tersenyum bak malaikat. Menyebabkan mata Seiya terbelalak sedikit. Namun sebuah lengkung senyum hangat langsung beranjak mengambil alih.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, _Mademoiselle_ Akane." Katanya sambil membungkuk serta memberi kerlingan jenaka. Akane hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan balik tersenyum dalam semburat kemerahan meronai wajah.

"Sama-sama, _Prince_ Seiya… Terima kasih juga atas kesediaanmu membimbingku."

.

_Terkadang dia bisa menunjukkan sisi lembut juga, kan? _

_Benar begitu, Seiya?  
_

.

**TSUZUKU.**

* * *

.

.

**A/N :**

Iya, saya tahu ini sangat gaje dan super pendek. **T,T** Tapi saya gatel pengen nulis di fandom _Kitchen Princess_, mengingat fic Indonesia-nya cuma ada sedikit. Terutama dengan _main pairing_ **SeiyaAkane**. Kayaknya baru ada satu yah. **O.o**

Ng… _plan_ saya sih, ini bakal _multichapter_. Semoga aja saya bisa nyeleseinnya. **TT^TT** Tapi ya itu, tiap _chapter _pendek-pendek banget. Mungkin bisa disebut kumpulan _drabble_ aja dibanding _chapter_ yang saling bersambung. Pokoknya maafkan semua kekurangan yang ada di sini, dan kalau bisa beri saya masukan dengan memberitahukan rincian salahnya. Saya amat sangat senang menerima _constructive criticsm_ model begitu (**bener nggak nih, tulisannya?**). _And be nice to me please! It's my first fic in_ Kitchen Princess _fandom_. _So, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minnaaa_~! **^o^**

.

**Review**?

.

_Arigatou for reading_,

**Jakarta, 6 November 2009, 07.51 PM**

**dilia shiraishi**


End file.
